


Unexpected Arrival

by Peaceful_Polis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Making Out, Sister Surprise, talk of first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaceful_Polis/pseuds/Peaceful_Polis
Summary: Kara arrives back from her trip to another universe but catches Maggie and Alex in the act. Supergirl 2x08 Spoilers





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot, how can I not with that episode ending.

Alex grinned into the kiss she was sharing with Maggie; the detective was pressing her into her couch as their hands rested entwined above her head. She moaned softly as Maggie kissed and nipped her neck, a hand letting go to make its way down the agent’s side. As Maggie’s hand made its way under her shirt, Alex shifted slightly and the detective settled between her legs. Maggie pulled back and grinned down at her.

“I should get going.”

“Or you could stay?” Alex tilted her head against the couch cushion. She used her free hand to hold up two fingers, “best behavior, scout’s honor.”

Maggie sat back on her legs, placing her hands on Alex’s legs that were on either side of her. She did this to make sure they both stayed on the couch. “More I don’t trust myself. I mean, a lot of girls must be blind because you’re hard to resist.”

Alex sat up on her elbows and sighed despite the smile on her face. “Let me take you to breakfast in the morning.”

“Unfortunately,” she stood and leaned over to kiss Alex again. “Or perhaps fortunately you won’t be seeing me before I’ve had my morning coffee for a while. I make that Cyborg look friendly compared to my morning attitude.”

“You do remember my boss is an alien right?” Alex asked as she stood up. “Nothing is as bad as him in a bad mood.” She reached out and ran her hand down Maggie’s arm until their hands were entwined. “Save your morning beauty to surprise me later,” Maggie chuckled at her, “and let me at least take you to lunch.”

The detective tilted her head with a grin, “okay Danvers you have a deal, barring no alien attacks or murders of course.”

“Of course.”

Maggie pulled the agent in front of her into her arms and leaned in to kiss her. “But you better make it good, I like a good pizza but I also like good food.”

“I make a decent amount thank you.” Alex grinned as her hands ran up and down Maggie’s arms, “so expensive on occasion isn’t a problem.”

“My sugar mama.”

Alex laughed and pointed at Maggie, “even I understood that reference you ass.”

Maggie maneuvered her arms till she was able to cup Alex’s cheeks, kissing her gently. “You chose me.”

“I did.” Alex leaned her head against Maggie’s and sighed. “I wish you’d stay.”

“Slow and steady baby, I don’t want to rush this.” Maggie pulled back and gave Alex a meaningful gaze. “Walk me to the door?”

“Yeah.” Alex pulled away and walked with Maggie to the door. She opened and leaned against the wooden door as Maggie turned to her. “Text me when you get home.”

Maggie leaned in and kissed her, “I will. Goodnight Beautiful.”

“Night.” Alex closed the door behind her and leaned against the structure, eyes closed.

* * *

“Whoa!” She opened her eyes at seeing Kara in the window, walking through the curtains. “I go to another universe and I’m not gone a day but you two…” She shook her head, “did I land in the right universe because I thought she didn’t like you like that?”

Alex laughed as she marched over to her sister, finger pointed at her. “Another universe?”

“Barry needed my help, you know my friend from last year.”

“Right that friend.” Alex pulled her sister to the couch. “Sit.”

Kara pointed to the couch, “this couch? The couch you two were…” she motioned with her hands and shook her head. “Yeah, no thanks. In fact, I am never sitting on that couch again.”

“God, we didn’t have sex so sit down!” She pulled Kara down and curled up in the corner of the furniture piece. “And it’s still new. She came over and was honest with me, she got scared so she rejected me but she never didn’t like me.” Alex grinned as she bit her lip, “actually she likes me a lot, like more than you liked Kyle Bowman in the tenth grade.”

Kara put her hands together and squealed, “oh I’m so happy for you. For both of you.”

“Just never do that again.” Alex pointed over her shoulder at the window.

“Right, boundaries now. I’ll call from now on and no x-ray vision.” She swiped her arms as if being certain.

Alex took Kara’s hands to steady her and met wide blue eyes, “another universe?”

“Oh I have to tell you.” Kara all but came out of her chair. “I teamed up with time travelers and non-powered superheroes against aliens.” She pulled a hand away and waved it, "pfft, but it was nothing Supergirl couldn't handle."

“Am I going to need a beer?”

“Probably something stronger.” Kara smiled at her as she pointed, “but I’ll get it for you so stay there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think of this story.


End file.
